Many security-conscious or regulated companies have a requirement to block personal file-sharing sites such as cloud-based collaboration file and/or service sharing sites. For example, on cloud-based collaboration file and/or service sharing sites, companies typically use network firewall rules to allow only enterprise-related accounts and to block other accounts, e.g., personal user accounts.